There are progressively done researches on a technique for non-invasively measuring substances subcutaneously present in a living body by use of various electromagnetic waves or ultrasonic waves such as ultraviolet shine and millimeter wave. For example, the following Patent Literature 1 discloses therein a method and device for non-invasively measuring a blood glucose level by use of a near-infrared light.